Love, Betrayal and Conspiracy
by Mikki White
Summary: When Harry recieves some upsetting news about his Godfather the last person he expects comfort and LOVE from is Draco Malfoy. Arguments between friends, betrayal and conspiracy (hence the title) PLEASE R&R. :)


Maybe it was Harry's imagination but for some reason that wasn't quite clear to him he felt that Malfoy's comment hadn't been his usual sarcastic and patronising gibberish. He could swear that he had heard sincerity in Malfoy's voice but how could that be, Malfoy and sincerity just didn't belong in the same sentence when Harry was involved. Harry had been contemplating this for a while but it was quickly put out of Harry's mind by a loud bang from behind him. He jumped and turned around sharply to see Fred and George rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
Fred had gone red in the face with laughter and George was doing one of those belly laughs where no sound comes out and it becomes difficult to breath. Harry walked over to them his heart still in his mouth "What on earth was that?" he asked smiling slightly. Fred looked up and managed to say, between fits of giggles "We just made them" He picked up a small round object and held it up to  
  
Harry's face Harry took it and examined it. It was a light reddish orange colour and seemed to making a soft buzzing sound. "What is it?" Harry asked, clearly puzzled "It's an exploding flibberdygibbit" Beamed George proudly, "me and Fred spent the last two weeks perfecting it and by the sound of it, I'd say it was pretty much finished" Harry rolled his eyes and smiled (yet another way to get up Filch's nose) He handed it back to Fred and joined them on the floor. "Have you guys noticed anything. slightly. odd recently?" He asked unevenly,  
  
The twins looked up and shook their heads, "Nope" chirped Fred cheerfully "Why, have you?" said George looking interested. He loved odd things; it seemed to give him great pleasure to see things that weren't the way they should be. "Oh. no, it's just.no nothing" Harry didn't want to be laughed at for being foolish, he was sure he had imagined the whole Malfoy thing and he knew the others would agree with him. He quickly changed the subject "Have you two seen Ron or Hermione around?" He hadn't seen them at all today they hadn't even been down in the great hall for breakfast that morning. "I think I saw Hermione on her way down to the library earlier" said George lazily "and I remember thinking now there's something you don't see every day."  
  
The three of them laughed but Harry was at odds as to why neither Ron or Hermione hadn't spoken to him that day or invited him down to the library as they usually did. "Was Ron with her?" he asked feeling slightly hurt, Fred shook his head "No I don't think so, I haven't seen him all day I think I heard him muttering something last night about uncovering a secret, but I don't have the foggiest idea what he was talking about"  
  
Harry frowned, he didn't either, what secret was Ron trying to uncover and why hadn't he asked Harry to help. He got up and walked over to the portrait hole and pushed it open "Bye Harry" called Fred and George after him. For a while Harry stood in the empty corridor still wondering what he was going to do, he started walking down towards the stairs but was forced to turn the other way because he had just spotted Cho coming up them on her way to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
His stomach gave a nasty lurch and he started to feel slightly sick, He hadn't seen her since he'd been back at Hogwarts and seeing her again had returned a horrible memory to him. Him and Cedric standing next to each other, a blinding flash of green light and then the sound of Cedric's lifeless body hitting the ground. He felt so responsible for this he had been having nightmares ever since it happened, his words, his own words the words that had led to Cedric death "Lets take it together." He was suddenly full of the same hatred and self-loathing he had felt the day it happened. He looked up and realised that Cho had by now seen him and was smiling, that smile didn't seem right to Harry he was beginning to feel violently ill, he backed off slowly and the smile on Cho's smile began to fade.  
  
"Harry" she said softly, Harry stopped "Where you looking for Ron" Harry had a feeling that wasn't what she was intending on asking him but the look in his face must have made her decide to change the subject. Um.Y. yes I was" he answered avoiding Cho's face and looking down at his feet, "He was just out side by the entrance hall doors" there was a tone of concern in her voice as she said this. Harry stood silent not knowing whether to go and find Ron or stay and talk with Cho he didn't look up he just stood gazing at the floor as if in a trance. "Harry, I want you to know I don't blame." Cho began but a voice calling Harry's name from down the hall had stopped her. "Harry" Harry looked up, it was Hermione running up to where he and Cho were standing. "Harry, I've been really busy I'm sorry I didn't ask you to join me but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you" She stopped at noticed Cho "Oh sorry" she said apologetically "Were you talking?" Harry looked awkwardly at the floor. Cho noticed this; "No, I was just telling Harry where Ron was, he was looking for him" A look of relief spread across Harry's face "Well nice talking to you Harry" Cho said kindly, she smiled and walked down the dimly lit corridor to her common room.  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione with an almost hurt expression on his face "Why didn't you come down for breakfast and what's up with Ron he didn't come down either" Hermione nodded "I know he didn't, he told me he wouldn't be going down but I'm not too sure why, he didn't really give a reason" Harry frowned "Then why weren't you there?" he asked in a distant kind of voice that reminded Hermione of Professor Trelawny "I told you I had to go to the library, I have lots of work to do." She smiled at Harry and seeing the hurt look that was still on his face she said; "I'm really sorry, but you had a late night and I thought you needed some rest, You know I would have asked you otherwise."  
  
Harry smiled slightly he knew this was true he had had a very late night he was up for hours thinking about Malfoy's comment, what had he meant and why did it seem so important for him to tell Harry. "Do you want to find Ron with me?" asked Harry finally deciding to stop looking so hurt. Hermione nodded and they went down to the entrance hall and out the doors sure enough there was Ron sitting on the ground looking slightly miffed.  
  
"What on earth are you doing on the floor Ron" Asked Hermione in an almost disgusted voice, as if sitting on the floor was only for lower life forms. Ron looked up "Do you mind not sneaking up on me like that I could have been doing something" his voice sounded the way he looked. "Where were you at breakfast Ron I had to sit next to Colin" "I had to do something" Ron was looking in the direction of the forest and narrowing his eyes slightly as if looking for something far away.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks they had no idea what Ron was up to. Harry knelt down so he was at Ron's level "Ron, I don't know what it is your trying to do but it's very strange and you're worrying me." He said this playfully hoping for Ron to laugh and stop concentrating on what ever it was he was doing but it was as if Ron hadn't even acknowledged that somebody had spoken. Harry nudged Ron on the shoulder and Ron looked up at him  
  
"What is it Harry I'm kind of a bit busy" Harry was shocked and slightly worried Ron seemed to be trying to get rid of him. "What's the matter with you today Ron?" He asked sternly; "You didn't come down for breakfast and now your acting like you don't want to see me." Ron grinned up at Harry  
  
"Don't be stupid" he said "I'm just.just busy" Harry was going to question him further but Hermione stopped him, Malfoy was strutting across the grounds accompanied as usual by his two extremely ugly body guards Crabbe and Goyle. Harry looked up at Malfoy expecting some sort of drawling sarcastic comment, but it never came; instead Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle just looked at him snidely and walked past them laughing to each other. "What is their problem?" said Hermione frowning, "don't they ever get bored of doing exactly the same thing all the time?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders "Obviously not" He replied off handedly, Harry turned round to Ron who was standing, looking at Malfoy and flexing his fingers as if aching to put them around Malfoy's throat. Harry was used to Ron showing occasional signs of homicide but he didn't really have much of a reason, because Malfoy hadn't really done anything. Harry found himself thinking once again about the comment and wondering what on earth it could have meant. "Lets go to lunch," said Hermione breaking the silence, "I'm hungry" They walked to the great hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry was happily helping himself to a large roast potato when a shadow appeared over him, he recognised that shadow. "Potter" came Snape's oily voice, Harry turned round and looked up into Snape's cold face. "Follow me please" Harry was baffled, what had he done now. He walked with Snape out of the hall with Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle sniggering at him. Neither of them spoke but Harry desperately wanted to ask what was going on. They walked up the stairs and down a few corridors, until they came to halt in front of a large Oak door with rusty brass knobs and a message written over it in a language that Harry couldn't understand. He looked at the gold peeling lettering; it read  
  
"HTURT KE ESOHW EYLL ARETNE".  
  
Harry frowned, even though he couldn't under stand what it said the language looked strangely familiar to him. It took a while before Harry realised that he had never been to this part of the castle before, He had no idea where he was, or why he was here. He racked his brains trying to remember if he had done anything wrong recently but he could think of nothing. Snape got out his wand and pointed it at the keyhole muttering something under his breath; Harry thought it sounded suspiciously like Alohamora. The door opened with a loud creak and Harry could see the room inside. It was a large room with purple drapes hanging on the walls. The floor was covered with a red carpet and in the centre of the room was a small green circular table with what appeared to be a small glass bottle floating a few inches above it. There were no windows in the room the only light came from a candle that was burning green on a desk on the far side of the room.  
  
"Wait over there Potter," said Snape waving his arm carelessly in the direction of the small table. "And don't touch anything" He turned and walked out of the room closing the door loudly behind him. Harry did as he was told and walked over to the table. Looking around he saw many little glass bottles on shelves around the room. His stomach made a small gurgling noise, he wished he was back in the great hall having lunch; this room was giving him the creeps. He bent down and looked closely at the small floating bottle. It seemed to be containing a sort of murky blue liquid. He looked at the bottle for a while wondering what it could contain when he noticed the green flame burning on the other side of the room. Although the candle was very small it seemed to be giving off a tremendous amount of light. He walked over to the desk and looked at the flame.  
  
He had been looking at it quite intensely for some time when for some reason unknown to him, he was all of a sudden over come with a strange urge to reach out and touch it. He lifted his hand but voices out side the door made him stop. He ran quickly back to the small table in the centre of the room, and tried to look like he had never moved. The door flew open and in walked Snape followed by two people. The first was Dumbledore, and the second was a man he hadn't seen for over a year, Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry gawped as Lupin walked in like he had never left. He smiled weakly at Harry, he was as shabby as he had been the last time Harry had seen him, His long brown hair with streaks of silvery grey hung loosely and untidily over his shoulders and his robes were even more frayed and patched than ever. Snape stood in the doorway scowling at him, his lips pursed as if to stop himself saying something he might regret.  
  
Now Harry was really confused why had Lupin come back, was he taking over the Defence against the dark arts position again? Dumbledore turned to Snape who was looking at Lupin as if just about to attack him "You may leave us now Severus" He said calmly but not in his usual chirpy voice he seemed very solemn and almost sad. Snape walked out of the room backwards watching Lupin, and closing the doors as he went.  
  
Dumbledore turned back to Harry pulled out his wand and pointed to a space on the floor next to where Harry was standing "Harry I think you had better sit down" A chair appeared where Dumbledore's wand had been pointing and Harry sat. "Harry, we have some news, terrible, terrible news" Harry wanted to ask what but he was too scared to speak.  
  
Dumbledore and Lupin exchanged glances they also seemed scared. Lupin's eyes had begun to glaze as if filling with tears. "Harry we want you to know that no matter what happens." Lupin began but Dumbledore placed one hand on Lupin's shoulder "Don't worry Reamus, You do not have to explain, I can do that"  
  
Harry's heart was pounding the suspense was awful. He looked up at Dumbledore's usually smiling face and saw sorrow and pain. "W What" was all Harry managed to say his throat was dry and his head was in a whirl. Dumbledore stood in front of Harry looking down on him and after what seemed to Harry like a century of silence said;  
  
"Harry, Sirius is dead" 


End file.
